Tony's Slipping
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: Has been edited. It has been six months after Kate was killed. Tony's mask is starting to slip and its up to Gibbs to put Tony back together. Possible one shot. Tony needs Gibbs to repair him it well take time but he needs Gibbs to repair him. M/M
1. Author

**Hello all I need to give my thanks to Donna she edited a lot of my stories that I had already post making them more readable know she is helping me with the ones I am writing know and she has done a great job. So much thanks to Donna you are the bomb girl.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disc: I do not own characters or the show of NCIS. **

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**Story: Six months after the death of Kate. Tony's mask of happiness has started to slip. He hasn't let go of Kate, she had been a best friend. He had never fallen in love with her but she was someone he'd trusted. She knew that he loved his boss and had given him advice to follow his heart, right before she had died. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

We had just dealt with a woman who had been killed by a sniper. It hit the ones that had been there when Kate had died because the wound was the same. The team could say that things like that didn't affect them so soon after her death, but the thing is Tim, Abby, Ducky and even Palmer had all dealt with the pain of losing Kate. I was getting to the point where I had almost completely dealt with it. But Tony I had been guessing, he hadn't dealt with it at all, until today. Someone who wasn't on our team made a comment.

"That's how Kate died, right?"

Tony was a man that could control his temper, we all knew it, but when the Agent had said that Tony just slugged him straight in the face. I was shocked but didn't show it like the rest of the team. It had shocked Tim and Ziva as well. Ziva was new but had already got used to the way that Tony worked. He was good, he joked around a lot but he got his work done. I ordered him off the shift and sent him home to cool down. If he had just told the other guy to shut up, I would have been cool with that, but to watch him lose his temper and slug him in the face. I needed Tony to be one hundred percent, not just a shell that hasn't got over Kate.

After I had finished for the day I went to Tony's apartment and knocked hard on the door. There was no answer but I knew he was home because his car was there and he never went anywhere without his car. We had solved the case faster than I expected us to. I didn't knock twice, I knew Tony. If he didn't answer the first time, he wasn't going to. I picked the lock and walked into the apartment. I came to the couch where he was sat, with a bottle vodka on the table in front of him.

"Tony?" I head a slur in his voice, he wasn't too bad, yet.

"I didn't answer the door, take a clue and leave." I walked around and got in front of him and sat down on the coffee table.

"Tony, what the hell is wrong with you? Yes, he had no right to say something like that, but you are the better man. Why the hell did you slug him in the face?" I grabbed the bottle before he could take another swig, the fifth of vodka was almost empty. He stood up and started to storm off to the kitchen. He had a slight sway but he was handling his walking okay.

"She had no right to die, and she didn't deserve to die like that. Happy? Now leave, Gibbs."

I walked up to him and turned him around, pinning him gently to the fridge.

"No, she didn't, but it happened and you need to deal with it, Tony, before you lose yourself completely." I looked around the place. There were empty beer bottles everywhere, along with Vodka bottles. Fuck, he was drinking by himself to get rid of the pain. Tony looked at me, he was shaking now.

"Go away, Boss." I looked at him and shook my head.

"Remember when you told me that you were nothing like your old man? Well, looking at this place, you are becoming a damn drunk. Because of someone's death! Didn't you tell me he started drinking after your mother died?" I expected him to swing at me but not this! He buried his head into my neck with his arms wrapped around my waist. He was drunk enough to do this.

"I want them back. I want my Mommy and I want Kate." Shit! Now what had I done? Why couldn't I ever do things right with the people I cared about? Sighing, I slid one hand around the back of his neck and the other started stroking his back. He hadn't even mourned his own mother's death properly. I knew where he was better than people would think, I hadn't completely let go of Shannon or Kelly, the same with Kate. But Tony was much deeper in the hole then me.

"I know, me too, Tony. I want the people I have lost back. But, Tony, you're self-destructing and, Tony, I can't lose you too."

I had to laugh to myself. The tears had stopped and the shallow breathing had started. I started to walk backwards, his feet dragging on the floor. He had fallen asleep on me. I moved to his bedroom, pulled down the covers with one hand and got him into his bed. He grabbed my hand so I laid down next to him. Tomorrow was Saturday and we had the next two days off. I kicked my shoes off and quickly pushed off my pants and shirt, finally laying on my back, in my boxers. Then he turned over, buried his head into my chest and curled up to my side. I had started to fall for Tony q while ago. I had started to love him. He wasn't a replacement like my ex-wives had been. He was someone that I was glad to work alongside. He made me feel that loss in my heart, that Shannon and Kelly had left me.

I felt him sit up the next morning. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I smirked at the confused expression on his face.

"You feel asleep on me, Tony, standing at the fridge so I dragged you to bed. You wouldn't let go of my hand so I crawled in with you and you curled up with me." He looked at me and rubbed his face, his expression now one of mingled fear and embarrassment.

"Shit, Gibbs. I'm sorry!"

Screw holding back my emotions! I sat up and slid my hands along the back of his head, dragged his lips to mine I kissed him slowly. I could still taste the vodka. I stroked my tongue along his bottom lip, and he softly parted them. I gently teased his tongue until I had his tongue in my mouth. I sucked on it softly. My hands slide down and into his boxers. He softly groaned and moved against my hand, he was growing hard. I pushed his boxers down and he kicked them off. I moved my head long enough to get a few breaths and then I pinned Tony to the bed, kissing him again. He moaned softly as he started to suck on my tongue, I groaned at the sensation.

I kissed down his chest, I heard him moan. Thank God he wasn't talking or telling me to stop. When my tongue slid around the head of his throbbing cock, which was leaking pre cum, he groaned and arched his hips up. I took that as an invite and I took his cock further down my throat. I heard him softly cry out. I saw the lube on the side and I lifted up slightly.

"Hand me the lube, Tony, and don't talk, just feel!"

Tony reached over and grabbed the lube, he handed it to me. I quickly put some on my fingers and then went back to guiding his cock down my throat, as I slid one lubed finger slowly into his asshole, letting him relax against my finger. As I started to move it, I knew I had found his prostate because he whimpered. I tasted some of his pre cum! He tasted so good and I wanted more. I started to move my head a little faster as I slid a second finger in him and started to stroke along his prostate. I felt his cock twitch in my throat as he started to squirt cum straight down my throat. I sucked him dry and then gently cleaned him off with my tongue.

I slid up he watched me as I stood up and took my boxers off. His eyes were on my hard member as I smoothed some lube onto my cock. I knelt between his legs, leaned down and kissing him slowly. I felt his hands slide along my chest, one eventually taking my cock and massaging the lube around the head and all down my length. I threw my head back at the touch of his hands on my bare cock combined with the lube.

"Tony, don't make me cum, please! I want to cum inside you!"

I felt his lips move down my neck, nibbling softly. He squeezed the base of my cock, hard, to stop me from coming. That worked sometimes, this time it did the job.

"I want you, Gibbs! I want you to take me. Please take me, Gibbs!" I groaned aloud. That was all I needed to hear. I kissed him slowly as I reached for a pillow and slid it under his hips. I stroked my fingers in him, he moaned as I slide my fingers along his prostate and he grew hard again for me. I wanted to make sure that he was stretched enough, so I used three fingers to stretch him. I slid into him so slowly initially. Once he was used to my hard cock up his ass I started to slide in and out of his tight hole. Groaning at the wonderful feel of my cock surrounded by his ass, I nudged his prostate. He groaned, he was hard as a rock by now.

"Be a good boy and don't cum yet." I gripped the base of his cock, sliding in and out of him even faster, groaning. He felt amazing! It had been awhile since I had been with a man. As I moved inside him, I threw my head back as I came deep inside him. I slide out after a few more gentle thrusts. I fell to his side, he turned around and started to kiss me. He rolled me onto my back and I moaned as he slid down and started to suck and lick my still leaking cock. Then I felt some lubed fingers stroking around my asshole. I moaned, feeling his fingers sliding in and up against my prostate. He wasn't being as gentle as I had been with him.

God, I was getting hard again from the feel of his fingers nudging my prostate and his lips sucking on the head of my cock. When he had got two fingers in me and was stretching me to where I was stretched enough, I groaned.

"Get your fingers out of me, Tony, and take me. Now!"

He lifted up and kissed me slowly. I reached down and slid my hand along his cock, slowly stroking it.

"I want you in me Tony. Please, take me." I felt him slide the same pillow under me before he lubed his cock and eased into me slowly. When I felt his balls resting on my ass he paused, making sure I was ready for him to move. I groaned loudly.

"Tony, damn it, start moving." I felt him start to thrust into me. His hands were on either side of head. My legs slid around his back, bringing him deeper inside me every time he thrust into me. God, he felt so damn good. I heard him grunting. I kissed him hard, my nails sliding down his back as my cock slid between his and my stomach, effectively jacking me off. He reached up one hand, sliding it along my hips. He was thrusting into me harder as his hand took my cock and he started to stroke my leaking cock in time with his thrusts. He started to ram hard into me, hitting my prostate every time. We both cried out as we came together.

I woke up, not feeling Tony curled to me. We had made love twice and then we had both fallen asleep exhausted. I slid my hands through my hair. Breathing easily, I sat up and saw a note on the bedside table. I grabbed it, opened it and started to read it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gibbs,

The Director called, I am suspended for two weeks for slugging the Agent. I packed a bag, I need to get my head on straight so I am taking a vacation from D.C. This morning was special, Gibbs, and I hope that it doesn't mess up the friendship we have Gibbs, or our working relationship either. Because I don't want to have to leave your team.

Tony,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wouldn't mess up the relationship at work because we were both professionals! But the friendship? I was kind of hoping that this morning had taken it to the next level. I could wait two weeks for Tony to come back and talk to me. I hoped that his little vacation was one that could help him work through his loss of Kate. Keeping working had helped most of us and I had hopped it had worked for Tony. Obviously, it hadn't! I know it did a little because working cases got our minds off things, temporarily, but I hope Tony could get through this because I didn't want to lose my best agent, who just happened to be the man I was in love with.

The team needed Tony as well! His humor had been lacking and it is something that helped the team work through the depression caused by some of the cases we worked. It also made time pass quicker for a lot of us, to have someone joking around seemed to make the day go faster and better. I stood up, grabbed my clothes and went to use Tony's shower. God, the man used some good smelling shower gel and shampoo. I had guessed because of how good he always smelled but now I had confirmation. Tony reminded me of myself when I was younger in a lot of ways, I think that was part of the attraction I had for him.

I was hoping for a new start outside work, with Tony. A relationship where we could be there for each other, as lovers and friends, helping each other through our problems and hard times. I was hoping for a good outcome. I would have that talk with Tony when he got back. I'd invite him to dinner and talk to him, let him know that I cared about him and wanted more then just a one night stand. I prayed that he wanted it too. I felt pure passion, not just lust, for Tony and the look in his eyes earlier had told me it was more than lust for him too.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OOC: This is my first attempt at a one chapter fan fiction. But please do tell me if you think I should continue with this. Make it a multi chapter please review and let me know. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disc: I do not own characters or the show of NCIS. **

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**OOC: Okay I have this idea and believe me I am not sure a lot of you are going to like what I do to Tony. But warning he wont be able to do field work anymore. This is a bit of a Tony whump so be ready for it.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was in the office and Tony was due back tomorrow. We were just finishing up on a case. I wanted to go round to his and see if he was even home. I wanted to ask so many questions, mostly where did we stand after that night we'd made love. Then I got a call from Bethesda. I heard what they had to say but they had to be wrong! I stood up.

"What the fuck do you mean, DiNozzo got hit by a drunk driver? You've got the wrong man, DiNozzo is a good driver, he wouldn't have let that happen!" I listened for a second, I didn't even hear my voice go weak. "Dr. Pitt, you have to be wrong. It can't be Tony."

Hell, I didn't even see that Abby and Ducky had come in. Tim was holding Abby in his arms. I was breathing hard and listening. I threw my coffee across at the large screen we always used to see information on cases. I felt a hand slap me across the face and I blinked. It was Ducky, the man knew me so well.

"Jethro, how is Anthony doing? Did Brad say anything about how he was?" I took a deep breath and looked at the team. I saw Abby and cursed myself for losing it, especially in front of Abby.

"In surgery, he said that's all he knows right now!" The slap had got me mostly back to normal, even if my mind was still scared at losing Tony. "Ducky, you're with me! Tim you take Ziva and Abby to the hospital!"

When we got there, I was thanking God that Tim was there because I couldn't handle Abby right now. I'd been pacing for about two hours and Abby and I had pissed off the nurses at the nursing station. Brad came out and he guided us all into his office. Abby and Ducky sat down while the rest of us stood. I took a deep breath.

"Spit it out, Brad!" Brad took a deep breath as he looked at us. I knew that wasn't a good sign on any day.

"They had to amputate his right hand at the wrist. They had to take the whole hand. They tried to save it but they couldn't, it was too badly crushed. He has a mild concussion, his left arm took a lot of slashes that they had to stitch up. I know this doesn't sound good to you, but it is because this is all the damage that was done. It could have been worse!" I stood there stunned, I know the whole team was and I heard Ducky speaking, as if from a distance.

"Can I see the report when they're done?" Brad nodded to him and he handed Ducky what they had at the moment. Abby was babbling.

"He won't be able to do field duty."

I closed my eyes, that was just half of the problem we were going to be dealing with! The fact that he had lost his right hand was going to be hard on him. Ducky knew, as much as I did, some soldiers that lost a limb took it hard and it could them a while to get used to it, and some never did. Tony was a strong man and I hoped to God that Tony was strong enough to accept this and make it through his loss. Because it was a loss of a hand then we would have to deal with the fact that he couldn't do field duty but he would still be good enough for desk work. I know he wouldn't like that but Tony would still be doing some form of investigation, so he wasn't leaving the job he loved totally, just most of the parts he loved the most! I took a deep breath, I needed to get this part sorted.

"Ziva, do you mind if Abby stays with you tonight?" Ziva shook her head, she was new but her and Abby were becoming good friends. "Abby, go home with Ziva. Get some things from your place. You can come tomorrow and see Tony." I looked at her, she knew not to say something to me. She nodded and headed out with Ziva. I looked at McGee after they were gone. I took Tony's spare key off my key chain.

"Get Tony a few pairs of sweats and some tank tops. Get his whole collection of James Bond DVD's and get something that he can watch them on." McGee nodded and headed out. Brad looked at me as I finally turned and spoke to him.

"I am going to be there when Tony wakes up, there's no fighting me on this. The instant he wakes up and finds he is missing a hand he'll need someone. I've seen soldiers that need someone they know there, so they don't lose it. You get Ducky caught up, then Ducky can go home." Ducky touched my shoulder.

"Jethro, I can stay with you if you want me to, you know, since mother is gone now." Brad replied to my statement.

"I agree, it's a good idea for you to be there for him, when he wakes. The loss of a hand isn't something that's too pretty! It's almost as bad as when a person finds out they're paralyzed."

"Ducky, I need you to get some rest, so you can help me tomorrow. The team is going to need someone to have kind words and that's not me. 'Cause right now, I think life is fucked up!" I nodded as he told me the room number he was in, in ICU, and I headed off.

I got into the room and sat down and stroked Tony's hand. He was asleep and I knew he would be asleep for a while yet. He was right out of surgery and Brad said that they had dosed him up good. They would wake him up ever two hours to check on him though because of the concussion. I hoped to God that he would not notice his missing hand until tomorrow because right now, I was barely dealing with it! I mean, I knew that just because he was missing that hand didn't mean he wasn't still Tony. But I knew that the pain and his mind would be going every way possible. I stroked his forehead before kissing it softly, a few tears falling onto his forehead as I pulled slowly away.

"Tony, I need you to be strong for me."

I sat back down in the chair and slid my fingers into his. The nurse came to see if there was anything I needed. I just asked for some coffee, black, and a newspaper if she could get her hands on one. She had asked which one, so I told her one each of whatever she can get hold of. I was going to be here a while and I needed something to keep me awake. Once I knew he'd woken up from the surgery properly and the doctors had done a good check on him, and then when he went to sleep again, I would go to sleep because from what I understood, Tony would be getting a private room by then.

I set the paper down about an hour later, hearing Tony waking up. I looked over as he turned his head towards me. I hit the nurses call button as he looked at me, he seemed a little dazed.

"Gibbs?" I slid my hands through his hair softly and looked at him. I knew he was confused as to why he was in the hospital. I stroked his hair a little more as I spoke quietly to him.

"ICU, Tony. Just take it easy and let the doctor check you out, then you get a private room."

I was praying that he wasn't noticing the missing hand and that the doctor or nurse wouldn't call attention to it right now. The nurse came in and, seeing Tony was awake, went to call the doctor. Tony looked at me.

"How long am I stuck here? I don't even remember how I got here this time!" I nodded, I had figured he wouldn't remember why. From what I understood of the wreck, when someone found him he was already out cold.

"Drunk driver hit you, driver's side, he was going at a good speed. The first person on scene said you were out cold when they called the ambulance." Tony grunted some and looked straight up.

"Great, first day back in D.C. and I get hit by a drunk. That's going to put me further behind on getting back to work."

He was already fading out by the time the doctor got there to do a check up. By the time he went to check Tony nub, where his right hand used to be, Tony was asleep and the doctor looked at me.

"We'll get him moved to a private room. They had a cot put in the room, under Dr. Pitt orders."

I nodded some and I moved with them as they moved Tony to his new room. I hated the fact that they had to move him from bed to bed but they had given him some pain killers so he was out of it. I made sure the cot was near enough near his bed and I laid down myself. I let myself get some sleep, I knew I was going to need it when he woke up because I would have to tell him about the amputation. That wasn't only going to drain his energy, it was going to drain mine, if I didn't get some sleep, at least a few hours. This year hadn't been kind to Tony and I had no clue how he was going to react to this latest news. I was up before him by a good fifteen minutes. When he woke up I was sitting in the chair next to him. He looked over at me.

"Gibbs, you're still here, huh?" I needed to tell him now, before he decided to pull the covers down or bring his arm out. I reached over put my hand on his left arm softly, not to hurt it but to let him know not to move it.

"Tony, there something you need to know. It isn't good, Tony." I saw some fear in his eyes and then he grunted.

"Well, I can move my legs so I'm not paralyzed." I looked at him.

"Your right hand was damaged badly, crushed. There was only one option, the doctors had…. Tony, they had to amputate at the wrist." Before he could say something like I was joking, I pulled the covers down. He looked down and he went still, he just looked down at where his hand should be. "Tony, it was the only way, there was nothing they could do. This isn't easy to take but I need you to be strong because there is nothing that can be done."

I slide my hands through his hair softly as he finally looked up at me. Shit, tears! I wasn't ready for those, but I slid my finger down his face to wipe them away and I looked at him.

"This doesn't change who you are. Got me, DiNozzo?" I saw some relief in his eyes, that I was treating him semi-normal, giving him orders and he nodded.

"Got it, Boss."

I know he didn't fully believe me and he started to fade again and he fell asleep. Well, that hurdle was over but that didn't mean there wasn't going to be a shit load more after that one. He still needed to accept it and he also needed to accept that he wasn't going to be able to be a field agent anymore. But I would make sure he knew that he could still be part of the team, even if it meant desk work only, he was part of my team and always would be.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disc: I do not own characters or the show of NCIS. **

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I got Tony home, my home, not his. McGee had set up things in my room. There was Tony's TV, DVD player and other things set up ready. We got up to my bedroom and Tony looked at me.

"Gibbs, this is your room!" I helped him sit down on the bed and then I sat down next to him.

"Tony, you know when we slept together? What if I told you that I want more out of that then just a one night stand? I want to be in a relationship with you 'cause I have known you for so long! I trust you and I love you Tony." Tony took a deep breath.

"Gibbs, did you just use the L word and my name in the same sentence?" I lowered my head and kissed him slowly. I slid my hand across his chest as he kissed me back and whispered.

"What do you say Tony? Will you be mine?"

The nub where his hand should be lay softly along my hip, he kissed me slowly as he slid his hands threw my hair and looked at me.

"Gibbs, I'm missing a hand, what kind of lover and boyfriend is that going to make me?" I laid next to him on the bed and took the hand with the nub and slid a hand over it.

"Makes you exactly who you have always been! As for as a lover, Tony? You're not that disabled! You are the one I love, the man that turns me on." He had been in the hospital for a month and all the team had been there and he had hidden most of his emotions about what had happened. He moved to sit up and look to me.

"Promise me, Gibbs, that you don't see me any different just 'cause I had my hand amputated." I sat up and slapped the back of his head hard and then looked him in the eyes.

"You are Tony and always will be Tony. You are the man I fell for and slowly learned to love, ever since Baltimore." He nodded some and stood up. He headed to the bathroom. I waited to hear if he wanted some help, he grunted. As I heard the shower start, he came out and I stood up and looked at him.

"Want me to let you get a hot shower and relax?" He shook his head and headed over. He kissed me slowly.

"Take a shower with me? 'Cause I need my boyfriends help getting clean, and to just be there." I smirked slowly and started undressing him, sliding his clothing off and then taking mine off with his one hand helping me undress! I stroked his face as I kissed him softly.

"Here whenever you need me, Tony." I helped him get in to the shower. He leaned his head against my chest and I groaned, seeing one more reason why he wanted me in the shower with him, he was hard. His cock was sliding along my hard on as he whispered to me.

"Gibbs, you turn me on too. I love you, Gibbs. I just wasn't sure if you ever felt the same way." I slid my hand along his hard cock and looked him in the eyes.

"You think, Tony?" He nuzzled my neck as he groaned as I stroked him. He slid his one hand along my chest and he whimpered.

"A month and more, I have not been touched and I've dreamed of you playing with me like this, Gibbs! You making love to me, making me yours and only yours!" I poured some conditioner into my hand started to work his cock as he nuzzled his head against my neck. He was trembling as I whispered into his ear.

"Then cum for me, Tony. Let go."

His nails slid along my hip a little to hard but it felt good to me! It turned me on even more to know I was pleasing him. I stroked along the head and then slid my hand down his cock again and got a tighter grip. Soon I heard him cry out, as he started to cum on my stomach. He was breathing hard. He slide his hand up into my wet hair and dragged my face down to meet his long, hard kiss. I groaned. I kept my hand on his cock and whispered.

"Feel better, Tony? 'Cause you came nice and hard, Babe." He was still breathing hard as he looked at me.

"What about you, Jethro? You're hard as a rock!" He sank to his knees before I could ask for anything, his hand cupping my cock as he started to suck on it. I groaned, gripping the wall with one hand as the other stroking through his hair. I threw my head back as my cock slid down his throat and growled.

"Tony, I'm going to cum." He continued and I leaned my head against the wall and cried out as I started to cum down his throat. I helped him stand up and stroked his face and whispered to him.

"Tony, your mouth feels so damn good on my cock."

He slid his arms around me. He couldn't interlink his hands but he could still wrap his arms around my neck. I took some soap and started to clean him up! I knew he was getting tired. The doctor said that he still needed to rest a lot. It had taken a month to get him used to living outside the hospital. He was doing some more physical therapy, teaching him how to work things with one hand. He got frustrated from what Brad told me but he was trying his hardest and that made me even more proud of him. He relaxed when I got out. He dried himself and I let him, then he got his clothes on by himself. It took him a little longer then me, but I knew offering to help would just hurt his pride! He knew from the start, all he had to do was ask, he wouldn't be any less of a man because of it.

I had been working a case the past three days and I was burned out. Instead of going home to sleep, I had been going to the hospital to check on Tony. I eased Tony into bed with just his sweats on and I slid under the covers. I stretched out and he moved to rest his head on my chest. He fell asleep and I stroked my hand up and down his back. A month passed by as we got used to living together and we were settling into our relationship. Tony got to come back to work! He wasn't allowed to do field work, he was going to be doing desk work, doing searches for our team on cases and he would also be giving us ideas of what he thought. He was a damn good detective and he would still be able to help. He didn't even falter, when he got to work every now and then, he would go and stand when I said we had to go out in the field. I knew he would get used to it and it wasn't perfect, but he was back at work and it was better then sitting at home.

We got home after his first two weeks back at work and I had taken a flesh wound from a bullet. He stormed in, truly mad.

"I don't like not having your damn six, Jethro." I walked to him and kissed his shoulder, my hands on his hips, bringing his back against my chest. We'd had a few hurdles to get over 'cause of Tony disability and I was ready to be there for the man I love.

"Tony, you have my back in the office. I know it's not the same, but Ziva and Tim, they're out there for me." He turned and looked to me.

"I know they are. But you got shot, Jethro and I don't like that!" I smirked at him and stroked his face before kissing him softly.

"Didn't like it when you got the plague, didn't like it when you got kidnapped, Tony. We deal with danger when we have to. I am still alive and in your arms now!"

He sighed and he laid his head on my shoulder for a moment. Then he helped me make dinner. He seemed to calm down a little. Tony could be hot headed and he needed to hear the right words. I was the same way and Tony was good at making me see what I needed to. The team knew we were in a relationship and they all knew that it was good for both us.

"Jethro, we have been in a relationship for about a month and a half now and we've been together for a long time, as partners. I wanted to do something that would give me something to do 'cause I hate to say it, but working at the office isn't doing it. I have an idea." I looked at him. I knew he really wasn't happy working as a desk agent.

"Yeah, what's that, Tony?" He took a deep breath as he took a bite of the food we had made.

"I was thinking maybe I could adopt and raise a kid. I know I've never been good with young kids, but maybe troubled kids that are ten or older? Maybe get two siblings that need a home and give them what they need, parents and a good home." There was more to this and I liked the idea because it would give Tony a chance to do something that would make him feel worthwhile.

"Where did the idea come from, Tony?" He looked at me.

"I have a friend from college, his brother and wife died. They left a twelve year old and a ten year old son, they need a good home. My friend can't do that for them and I was thinking maybe we could take them in, as foster parents for now and maybe if they want to later, let us adopt them." I leaned back. As I looked at Tony, he blushed some and continued. "I know these kids, I've visited them since they were born, I was friends with their parents as well as there uncle. The older one likes to work with wood and the youngest likes movies. I mean who better then a man that builds a boat in his basement and me who loves movies?" I looked to him and smirked at him.

"Sounds good, Tony. You call your friend and make the offer. How long have their parents been dead?" He looked at me.

"Two years now. They've been in a foster family that can't take care of them anymore 'cause they're getting too old. He said the government will do a background check on us, to see if we're good enough to be foster parents." I looked at him with a smirk.

"Well, both of us will pass that. They well probably also like the fact that I raised a little girl when I was on leave, I have some experience with kids. So make the call and we'll take the kids in. There are two spare rooms upstairs, we'll let them decorate their own rooms and we'll make them welcome."

Tony smiled and looked at me. I knew he was happy that I had agreed with this. We finished our food and went to bed. Tony had quit and over the next two weeks we had got approval to take on these children. When they came, they were not as troubled as I thought they would be, from losing there parents. The oldest was a little shy and liked to help Tony when I wasn't home. They both liked watching movies and all four of us worked on the boat. It was a cool little home setting for me, it felt like I had a family back in my place!

~Finished~

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OOC: Guys, no sequel to this 'cause I think I wrote this one for a short bit. I know not everyone is going to like Tony losing a hand. I lost the heart of this story 'cause I think I did that part wrong, but I still thing it's a heart warming so I am going to keep it. **


End file.
